Time Traveler
by Stella Kirkland
Summary: The year is 3011, and Rin Kagamine is a regular girl living with the flow of time. The world has progressed to become a utopia. But Rin's life is about to change drastically - and she just might be able to change her future... RinxLen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello world ~ (:

Notes: I've had this idea in mind for a few months already. This week... I REALIZED, I HAD TO GET IT OUT. Anyway, I know you might find this short "prologue" a bit boring, and to be honest it's just an insight of Rin's daily schedule. I just thought it would be a good idea to write a bit lightly before getting into the deep dark secret-y stuff. x] enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Daily Life of Rin Kagamine <strong>

_Get up, get up! Today is Wednesday September 22__nd__, 3011. Wednesday September 22__nd__. Would you like a one-day hydrating cup of coffee? On sale now at… or perhaps…_

The radio alarm clock was immediately silenced by the unruly slap of a hand. "Shut up, I don't care about school…" I mumbled into my pillow and tossed in bed. Too late. The bed tilted forward, and in a matter of seconds I was sitting on the wooden floor. When I looked back, my bed was already made. "Good job." I staggered up and went to the bathroom.

One minute later I was fully clothed, my hair straightened and my face shining with happiness. Even my supposedly ragged shoes were washed and polished. I sat down at the breakfast table. "Oh technology, how far you take us," I sang as my plate of steaming food slid across the table from a chute. "And how delicious is this?" I chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bacon.

Time for school. The door automatically opened for me, and locked as I stood outside. I ignored the dying rosebushes next to the door and skipped out to the car. "Command sequence: Take to school." I spoke clearly into the microphone. Safety belts secured me in place while I watched the world whirl by.

"Five minutes until destination reached." A robotic voice came from the dashboard. Forty miles in five minutes – would you believe that? A millennium ago, it would have taken much longer, I'd heard. I shivered… what would I do without supersonic cars? The school was forty miles away, only because constructors decided that making the inner city a utopia of flashy advertisements, blinking signs, and sky-high skyscrapers was a good idea. I didn't object to it at all, and neither did the rest of the world.

Finally the car came to a stop. "Destination reached." I clambered out of it and grabbed my electronic pad, the only thing I needed for school. It was so incredibly boring to just sit here and learn, so the community leaders had voted to cut school time down to three hours. This, I believe, is definitely enough. First stop – history class.

"Did you know that a millennium ago, people used these _huge_ and _bulky_ things called computers?" The teacher pulled up a 3D image of an enormous mechanical device connected to a screen. Everyone laughed, including me. How stupid, we were much past that now with our technology.

"Teacher," A girl stood up nervously. "I heard that last millennium…" She shifted around. "Students carried around three hundred paged textbooks to all classes, and school was eight hours long." The class was in an uproar.

"Eight hours? I'd surely die."  
>"Three hundred paged textbooks are <em>so<em> last millennium."

I smiled and agreed silently inside my head. Three hours was so long for school, but it passed somewhat faster today. I stared across the classroom at Len Kagamine. The cutest boy in the class, huh? I winked at him. He saw and winked back at me as I giggled girlishly. I couldn't resist a guy like him at all.

I reversed my morning actions and found myself back in my apartment. _Nothing to do, nothing to do_… so I did the sensible thing and turned on the television. A documentary on the world was playing, so I plopped down on the sofa and tuned in.

"As of now, the world is reaching its peak. But we still have much to accomplish in the next hundred years." A woman was talking as she strode along the sidewalk of a metropolis. "As you know, we already made a huge jump in the last millennium. Polls showed that school was unnecessary, and most would rather sit back and relax. Technological complexity has increased by so much that we can't even find a word to describe it. We are in the process of making sure that technology benefits you and your life to the maximum." She smiled. I smiled too. _It's already benefiting my life quite a bit._

I dozed off in front of the television and woke up several hours later. Today was Wednesday. Pasta night. My food came barreling out of the chute, and I ate it up happily. Wasn't today productive? I sure thought so. An hour later, I found myself tucked into bed automatically. "G'nite." I yawned, closed my eyes, and fell into my slumbering state. Life was so easy to pass through. Everything was done for me when I wanted it.

That was before I met her. Rin Kagamine – myself, but not quite.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps! :C despite standard tests, I wanted to write. (LOL) I'll be working on this story more than Campus Crush... maybe? XD  
>And for those of you going to Anime Expo... see ya there! XD<p>

- Stella

* * *

><p>I had another strange dream that night.<p>

_ "Len?" She poked her head into the classroom. A small girl with inquisitive, large blue eyes and golden hair which shined like the sun… There he is again, tinkering with his tools. He sat there on the dusty floor, his shirt untucked and his tie sideways. She skipped to him and frowned. "You're getting dirty." He looked up at her with a casual, pouting face._

_ "Aww c'mon, where else can I work freely?" He said, stretching his arms. The girl sighed and reached out to fix his tie. Boys and mechanics. It was sweltering outside; she heard the pleasant chirp of cicadas in the background. Outside the sun seared the ground. Students ran around, chasing each other, yelling, screaming. _

_ "I can't get up. Give me a hand." He looked up at her and outstretched his dirty hand. She absentmindedly grabbed it, still staring out the window. Then she looked back and realized how the picture looked like… _

_ "Ick!" She let go and backed away. He was laughing in that smooth, reassuring voice of his. She couldn't help but blush. "Let's go outside." They walked out that door, sharing that gleeful feeling of happiness…_

I bolted up, sweating. And then I remembered that this once had happened, back in the day. Ten years ago. And that girl was no other than me, a young and foolish Rin Kagamine. The thought of it brought a smile to my face. I was so adorable back then...

Ten years later, I felt the same about this boy. One could say that we had an extensive history together, crossed with coincidences. I feel like our coincidence is the most unique in the world – I mean, who ends up knowing someone with the same last name and the same birthday as you? And we looked similar too, but I knew for a fact that we weren't related.

Two years ago, we'd gone to the town hall records to try and find a connection between us, although I was always secretly hoping that we weren't related… for good reasons. Despite me winking at him and smiling slash blushing at him every day, I still hadn't had the guts to tell him I liked him. And at that, I liked him_ a lot._

The only problem was… did he like me? I thought not. You see, Len Kagamine isn't one of those totally game obsessed kids who wears taped up glasses all day and staggers around reciting equations. He's the school idol, the one guy all the girls are after – which makes life _so _much easier for me, right? We were close, but not in "that" way, so to speak. But even though I knew that I was chasing after something I couldn't have, I still did it. I guess one thing that doesn't change millennium after millennium is love and emotions. I sat and thought for a while. I rarely sat down and thought about anything much, come to think of it…

I mean, it's so stereotypical. Childhood friends? Most people would say we'd look good together. But I'm honestly not that pretty at all… I'm really plain, compared to other girls like Miki and Neru. Plus, I'm super flat. Well, even given that, I'm still clinging onto that sliver of hope that he'll like me back one day.

I've always found science fascinating, unlike most of my other friends who definitely were more tuned in to gaming than I was. In fact, I wouldn't mind becoming a scientist or doctor when I grow up. It sounds kind of fun. Len, however, is the crazily smart, engineering and mechanics guy. Ever since we were small, he'd always be making things out of spare metal parts and sketching blueprints. Maybe that added to why I liked him…

"Ah, school." Miku Hatsune, my best friend, yawned. "I'd rather be at home, you know…"

"Don't we all wish we were?" I flashed her a tired smile. I'd sat up for three hours that morning. Suddenly I became conscious of a large group of girls huddled around the desk next to me. "Ugh, it's that Neru Akita girl again."

She was probably my greatest enemy. She too loved Len, and openly showed it. He seemed to like her too – they were _always_ walking together to class in the mornings. I always got there early and saw the scene unfold from inside the classroom. But then again, Len was kind of a flirt, and I hated him for that. He was so hard to read. I sighed. _He's never gonna like me, huh…_

"Hey, Rin." I looked up to see him leaning casually on my desk.

"W-whoa Len, when'd you get here?" I could have sworn I turned red. My cheeks felt super hot. "What do you want?" I tried playing casual.

"Wanna come over after school today?" He asked, not looking at me. "I wanna show you what I'm inventing."

"Is Neru going?" I grumbled.

"Nah. Well, I've got something to tell you anyway… you free after school?"

I couldn't wait. "Huh? Oh… yeah." I stuttered and blushed. Len walked away.

"See you there."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, it's been a seriously long time since I updated this. If you follow both of my stories, you'll know that I've been making some progress on Campus Crush. However, I wish for both my stories to become popular, especially this one, since the idea is... more unique? I guess. Well, enjoy! It's definitely been a writing week for me.

Notes on the writing: To be honest, I actually kinda took part of my life and put it into the story... sadly, that "relationship" didn't go well, even though he started it. It seems that even love isn't enough to keep people together. Sorry, I'm getting a bit too sentimental...

- Stella

* * *

><p>Time Traveler Chapter 3<p>

"Welcome to my humble abode." We had finally arrived at Len's home. I grinned.

"It's not like I've never been here before," I started, leaning against a bright yellow wall, "but it sure has changed." I glanced over everything. "It seems that every time I come and visit you and your colorful home, something always changes." _You're an inventor, after all… and restless as well._ He could never keep things the same. He loved change, revolution, whatnot.

"Care for a drink?" He walked towards the kitchen. I followed, my footsteps thudding quietly on the tiled floor. He had moving pictures hung up on the walls. I stopped to admire them. We'd both moved out of our parent's houses at an early age. At the end of the hallway, I found a neatly framed picture. My eyes met with the soft blue pupils of a younger Len. He looked so young, perhaps around six. Standing next to him was a girl with flowing golden hair. They fidgeted around awkwardly. I smiled. The young girl was me. I used to keep my hair long, but in recent years found it troublesome and cut it. We looked so happy, at ease, with not a care in the world…

"Rin?" I had forgotten that Len was waiting for me.

"Sorry, coming."

The past always gets me sentimental. I had only been living for such a short time, yet it felt like I'd lived for hundreds of years. I found Len staring at me.

"You really get caught up in the past, huh." He mouthed slowly, patting his miniature ponytail down.

"You know me all too well, Len."

"And all this time, you've never changed…" He grinned at me.

I quickly glanced at the kitchen sink and spoke. "Hey, so what's that new water filtration system?"

I saw a spark light up in his eyes. "Well, I modified a simple tap system with different pipes and them used a…"

I gave him a playful push. "And you haven't changed either. Always the cute, popular, yet nerdy and scientific inventor. I don't think you'll ever change, anyway." _Because I don't want you to, Len. This is why I love you. _

"You were always…" He began, but trailed off. His eyes went down at the floor.

"Always what…?" _Is it what I think it is? Because, if so…_

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Anyway, I think I like someone."

"What, are you serious?" I gasped. Len never liked girls. Ever.

"Yeah, but she likes someone else who likes her back." I saw him shift around nervously.

"Aww. Wait, who?"

First of all, I must say that I thought for a second that it was me. The whole world thought I liked Mikuo. I knew he liked me back, but I didn't really like him.

"I don't know if I can say…"

"Don't let me start the guessing game." My heart began to pound furiously. "Well, so… is it Teto?"

"No."

"Meiko?"

"Definitely not."

"Hmm… Miku?"

"Nah."

"Is she in your robotics team? … Oh wait, I'm being a bit too nosy, huh."

"It's kind of awkward…" He stared at the ceiling.

"What?"

"If I say it, it'll be too obvious. Gah…" He looked somewhat frustrated. I shrugged.

"Oh, she's probably in your robotics team, huh?"

"NO! I mean…" He looked apologetic for yelling. "The girls in my team are older than we are…"

"So she's our age." _Where is this going?_

"Yes…"

I tried not to blush. "Listen, I like someone else…"

"Other than Mikuo?"

"I never liked him."

"Oh."

"I mean, I don't know if it's one of those three-day crushes or something much deeper… ah well."

I saw his face somewhat brighten up. "Who?"

"Well… fine, I'm going to guess the girl you like is in _my_ team."

"Uh…" An awkward silence fell between us. It lasted for a few minutes.

"Well then, I take that as a yes?"

"Okay," He began.

"What?" I stared at him intently.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." My heart beat even faster.

"Alright then."

"You guessed the right team."

"And?"

"Okay, you know. I know you do."

"I…" _It's me, isn't it._

"Yes, Rin, it's you. I've liked you for a while now…"

"Well… the point is…" My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. "The person I said I liked… is… you can guess…"

"I guessed that, already." He smiled.

"Well then… now that we know, what happens next?"

"This is what comes next." His smile turned into a devilish grin. "Will you go out with me?"

"How can I say no?"

I couldn't have been happier.


End file.
